fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
LC vs. NBE! Episode 41 Part 4/4
Mysterious black figures has shown up. What are they? Can they be stopped? What's going to happen? Airzel) ... Crimson) Well... I was right! Redakaibakulover) I hate it when you're right! Master24) What are those things? Neon Knight56) We shouldn't find out... Master24) Why not? ( Neon Knight56 whispers into Master24's ear ) Neon Knight56) We need to get out of here... As in run... Master24) Okay! Black Figure 1) RAWR!!!!!! ( Black Figure 1 fires a fireball at Airzel, Redakaibakulover, and Crimson, while Master24 and Neon Knight56 ran away ) Shade) LOOK OUT! ( Shade comes out of his ball form and blocks the fireball ) Shade) FINALLY! A FIGHT WORTH FIGHTING! Blade Dragonoid) YEAH! Surge Hydros) I thought I was scary... They're the scary ones! ( Surge Hydros does his scared dance ) Redakaibakulover) Hydros, no need to dance! Surge Hydros) But... I'm a dancer! ''' '''Redakaibakulover) AND A HERO! Airzel) Hero? You betrayed us and haven't done any heroic actions! Crimson) Well... Airzel, you said you're an anti-hero though. Airzel) I am! Blade Dragonoid) Enough with the arguing and b*tching! ( Black Figure 2 disappears and appears next to Blade Dragonoid ) Blade Dragonoid) Huh? OH CRAP! Black Figure 2) AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Blade Dragonoid) MY EARS! ( Blade Dragonoid slashes Black Figure 2's foot ) ( Blade Dragonoid's arm blade goes throught the figure's foot and the foot reattaches ) Blade Dragonoid) O_O ( Black Figure 2 tries to stomp on Blade Dragonoid, but Blade jumps backwards ) ( Sand rushes towards Blade and Blade covers his face with his arms ) ( Black Figure 2 disappears smd returns to figure 1's side ) Airzel) What are these beast! Thunder Dragonoid) Yeah... Airzel) Thunder, listen up... I need you to do something for me... Thunder Dragonoid) What? Airzel) Go get my cape... It's outside by the tree we're suppose to meet the others at! Thunder Dragonoid) Okay, sir! I'll go get your cape! ( Thunder Dragonoid leaves to go outside ) Shade) COME ON YOU SC**BAGS! FIGHT ME! ( The two black figures form together into one huge black figure ) Black Figure) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! ( Shade punches the black figure and his punch doesn't do a thing ) Shade) What the... ( The black figure swings his arm to swipe Shade, but Shade moves back ) Shade) HOW CAN I BEAT THIS THING! ( The black figure goes to punch Shade ) Shade) An I'm the strongest living bakugan, to ever live! ( Shade tries to block the attack, but he is sent rushing into a wall ) CREAK! ( Cracks in the wall form and some boulder size rocks fall ) Shade) How... HOW COULD I BE KNOCKED AWAY THAT FAST! Airzel) I don't know! ( Shade gets back up and charges towards the black figure ) Black Figure) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! ( The black figure swings his tail and it sends Shade back into the wall ) ( More rocks fall ) Shade) COME ON! Airzel) Shade... We might be reaching our end, but lets fight until we die! Shade) YOU KNOW IT! ( Airzel pulls out his tenscythe ) Airzel) Shade... You're going to throw me into him, HEAR ME! Shade) OKAY! Airzel) Hydros, make sure you quicken my speed! Surge Hydros) I will! Airzel) Crimson, Red... Please leave now! Crimson) Okay! Redakaibakulover) This doesn't sound good! Airzel) You guys ready then? Shade) YES! Surge Hydros) YEAH! ( Airzel jumps on Shade's hand and Shade chucks him ) ( Surge Hydros fires a water blast, making Airzel move even faster ) Airzel) TAKE THIS! ( Airzel swings the tenscythe and cuts the black figure's head off ) Airzel) YE... SH*T! ( The black figure's head reattaches and it catches Airzel ) Airzel) This is easy! ( Airzel moves the tenscythe a bit and it slashes the black figure's hand off, but it reattaches after Airzel falls out of it ) Airzel) Looks like my tale is over... ( Blade catches Airzel and flies away from the black figure ) Crimson) Like we'll let you do this yourself! Airzel) I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! Redakaibakulover) We couldn't, we couldn't miss seeing your amazing moves! Crimson) And we will not leave an ally behind! IF YOU DIE, WE DIE TOO! ( Meanwhile, outside the cave ) Neon Knight56) THERE'S TWO BLACK FIGURES IN THERE, OKAY! ''' '''Master24) Yeah, let us go! Wolf) FINE! ( Wolf lets Master24 and Neon Knight56 leave ) Pyrosmaster) Wolf, what do we do? Wolf) I...I don't know! Pyrosmaster) We have to do something! Wolf) I KNOW! JUST... Nuzamaki90) Just what? Wolf) If we go in, we'll be caved in... Kyuubidrago23) You don't know that! Wolf) I'm great at math... Do you see the cracks on the walls? Jolts) Yeah... Wolf) Notice how they're deep? Kyuubidrago23) Yes! Wolf) Those could fall off and squish us, if we get near there any minute! Pyrosmaster) O_O Thunder Dragonoid) HEY! Wolf) THUNDER! Thunder Dragonoid) GIVE ME AIRZEL'S CAPE, HE TOLD ME TO GET IT! Wolf) Cape... There is no cape... Thunder Dragonoid) He said it was over here! Wolf) ... ( Wolf has a flashback ) Wolf) So... Wait... What does it mean when you tell someone to get your cape? Airzel) To me, it means for someone to go get my pride, my feeling, my compasion, and what makes me. It's just to get people out of danger though. Wolf) Okay... ''' '''Airzel) And Wolf, if I die today, please tell my family that I loved them! Wolf) I will... ( Wolf and Airzel shake each other's hand ) Wolf) We use to argue a lot, didn't we... Airzel) Yeah! ( Wolf snaps out of the flashback ) BOOM! ( Rocks start to fall down from the cave quickly, covering the entrance way ) Wolf) ... Pyrosmaster) D*MN IT! Wolf) I told you... ( Wolf, in head, Airzel, Crimson, Redakaibakulover, please be okay ) BOOM! BANG! BONG! SPEESH! ( Sand starts to fly everywhere covering everyone's vision of the cave ) Wolf) This isn't good! This isn't good! Pyrosmaster) I know! ( 10 minutes later, the sandy air clears away ) Wolf) O_O Pyrosmaster) WHAT THE HAPPENED! Thunder Dragonoid) It's gold... The cave, the rocks, everything just turned gold over there! Wolf) H... ( Interruption ) Black Figure) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! ( The black figure comes out of the top of the cave and disappears ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/The_School_Announcement!_Episode_42_Part_1/2 Grade of LC vs. NBE! Episode 41 Part 4/4? S A B C D F Was the fight epic? Yes No Are Airzel, Crimson, and Redakaibakulover dead? Category:Wolf Story 3